


birthday twins

by SomeRandomHuman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomHuman/pseuds/SomeRandomHuman
Summary: Evan (Eren) has always known there was something strange about his twin, Michelle..... and his class, where, stangely, everyone has the same birthday........ but his questions are answered as his life (or lives) unravels, and he learns about the titans that once dominated the earth.In a nutshell this is a story of reincarnation.





	1. Chapter 1

"We're moving."

The words struck Evan like lightning would strike trees. Or water. Or something. Anyway, it felt awful. The thought of having to leave.

That was how his day changed from boring and stressful to shocking and awful.

He was nine, goddamit. He shouldn't go through all this.

His twin Michelle, though, seemed fine. She was sitting calmly on the couch watching TV. Or so it seemed. Evan noticed her eyes get wider by a tiny fraction. Only a person truly close to her could tell that she was shocked, too. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"When?" He suddenly sat up.

"Next month," his mom said. "We're moving into a house. You can have privacy and your own room! Isn't this exciting?"

"W-where?" He stuttered. It was a one word sentence. He can't find many words to express how awful it felt. But his mom understood that he was shocked anyway.

"A lovely town called Maria. Our new adress is 15 Recon street. The school there is amazing."

She was only trying to comfort him, by saying how good it was. But Evan didn't care about any of that stuff.

By this time even Michelle was unhappy. "Mom, I don't want to move."

Her mom's smile faltered. She sighed. "Michelle.... I wish we could stay too..... but your dad just finished grad school, and this building is for students with families only."

"But....... why....."

"Michelle, I'm sorry." But sorry doesn't help. It never does. Michelle looks heartbroken.

"But WHY?!" Michelle looked angry. And if Michelle looks angry, someone is going to get hurt. Evan moved back.

"Michelle, I already told you. We can't stay. Your dad-"

"UGH."Michelle stomped to their room, her red scarf trailing behind her, and slammed the door. Evan could hear the click of a lock and muffled sobs.

Evan thought of the picture still in his backpack. It was their class picture. There was Michelle, wrapped up in her red scarf, smiling a forced smile. He remembered how the first time she refused to smile. They had a five minute argument about that.

Picture day was just a week ago. A week ago, the weather was awfully hot. But no matter how hot it was, no matter how much she sweated, Michelle would insist on wearing that scarf. "It was a souvenir," she had said. "A gift from someone. From you. Don't you remember, Eren?"

"My name's Evan, and you bought that scarf yourself." he said out loud.

"What?" Said his mom.

"Nothing."

"Alright, then." Ms. Hunter sighed. "Evan, I don't want to move either."

"I know, mom."

"Just do me a favor and.... support your dad. Be the good kid you've always been."

"Yes, mom."

"I'm sure you'll love your new friends."

"Me too." Evan sighed. "But it's hard leaving my old friends behind."

"I know, son," Evan's mother ruffled his messy chocolate brown hair. "And I'm sure the friends you will make would be just as good as your old ones, just as hard to leave behind."

"They won't replace anyone though." Evan sniffed.

"I know."

They stood in silence.

How was Michelle? Evan wanted to check with her. He never thought moving would be such a big deal for her. She never developed much of a relationship with other peoole. She cared most about Evan. For some weird reason. He asked her once why. She simply said, "you saved me."

But how? Evan had never saved her. It was usually the other way around.

"What's dad going to be?"

"A professor at a university."

"Oh."

Evan suddenly got a weird vision.

One minute he was there, next to his mother in the living room, next thing he knew he was at a house. An old fashioned one. Well, he thought it was old fashioned. It was smashed by a boukder, though. He saw a woman underneath it, crushed under the debris. He ran toward it.

"Mom!" His mouth opened itself- he had no control over what he was saying or doing.

Next to him was Michelle, in a pink cardigan and her red scarf, running with him toward their so called 'mom'.

"Eren! Mikasa!" The woman shouted.

"MOM!" He shouted again.

But his name was not Eren. It was Evan. And that woman was not his mother. It did feel like it, for a moment. Like she was a person he once knew but lost touch with for years, a distant memory. A dream.

"Evan?" His mom said, with worry. "Are you alright? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just......"

Evan felt a little dizzy and tired. For some reason, he also felt sadness. Not about moving, but about the woman in his vision.

"Are you sure? You just screamed and your face Is pale."

"Yeah."

But he wasn't. What was that? Something about the setting was peculiar, but at the same time..... familiar. The house. The woman. The gray walls.

Why were they so high?

And again, what the heck was the thing he just saw?

"Eren, why are you crying?" The familiar voice drew him out of his daze.

For a second Eren.... no EVAN thought he was lying in the grass. He felt like he just took a nap.

But no, this w as the real Michelle, with a worried look on her face.

"It's nothing." He wiped away the tears that he didn't notice. And then he added coldly, "And my name is Evan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan finds himself in a super weird class at his new school.

Historia...... no, Kristen sat at her desk, waiting for the period to end.

It was the first period. Homeroom. They all had history. Everyone was so gloomy.

 _should I take out my emergency gum stash?_ She wondered.  _would it be a good idea?_

 _Sure._ Histori- No, KRISTEN, got out her special pencils.

She had just recently gotten the nickname- Kristen. It was really weird. How does one get Kristen from Historia?

Mira had come up with it. " _Historia doesn't suit you,"_ her best friend had said. " _It's history in Spanish or something. You don't even_ like  _history."_

 _"you know what name suits you?"_ she had said. " _with your pretty smile and blond hair, you look like a Kristen."_

Historia had laughed at that.  _"you're joking. Right, Mira? I mean, Historia and Kristen are so different."_

_"Sorry...... I don't know how I thought of it. The name just..... flashed in my mind, for a split second. I just decided that it suits you."_

Everyone had agreed. Bernard, Anna, Sammy...... basically the whole class had said that they thought the name suited her, that they actually came up with it without hearing it.

Now everyone calls her Kristen.

That's just how this class is. Kristen loved it, the feeling that they were all somehow connected. The second she arrived at this school and met them, she got a feeling that they were special. Almost as if they were long lost friends or friends she had thought were gone. Like Marcus.

And then she found out that they were all in the same class together.

And then she, along with everyone else, found out that strangely and wonderfully, they all had the same birthday.

That was part of the reason why everyone was so gloomy lately. You see, a few days ago our teacher announced that we had a new student. Two new students. And at that moment, we all knew we wouldn't be the special, unique class. What was the chance that they both had the same birthday as all of us, which is October 31? And even if they do have the same birthday, what if they don't have the same special unspoken connection? What was the chance?

Kristen didn't want them feeling left out in this class.

"Historia, what's that in your mouth? Is that gum?"

OH CRAP SHE'S BEEN CAUGHT EATING GUM IN CLASS......

"I, uh......."

"Historia, this hasn't been the first time. And in history class! You were named after history! You should be paying attention!"

Ms. Smith's voice sounded mad.

"S-sorry.... I-"

"Sorry doesn't fix everything. Sorry is just a word. Theres no excuse for chewing gum in class! NOW-"

"Ms. Smith, is everything OK?"

..... Saved by the principal. Not that Kristen really liked the principal either.

As usual, the teacher acted super fake around the principal. The principal liked Ms. Smith.

But no, not Kristen. Ms. Smith was......... intimidating. Blond ponytail and all.

Her relief was short-lived. Standing beside the principal was.................. a girl and a boy. They had dark hair. The girl had a red scarf wrapped around her neck. This was NOT the type of day you should wear a scarf.

"Class, this is Michelle and Evan, who will be joining you from now on." Ms. Smith was back to her intimidating self.

There was a collective groan. Ms. Smith silenced the class with a stare that said 'One more bit of disrespect and you're in for it.'

"They're twins."

Twins! Maybe this class would be known as "the class where everyone has a birthday twin". Good enough.

"We're happy to have you here," Ms. Smith said with a forced smile. "Why don't you tell us about yourselves?"

There was an awkward silence.

Michelle and Evan, the obviously ferternal twins, didn't know where to start. Michelle's gray eyes darted around the room, taking in all the new faces.

"Well, um-" Evan shifted uncomfortably.

"We were born on October 31." Michelle stated. Almost as if she knew what everyone's question was.

THIS was a miracle.

There was a collective gasp.

Michelle's eyes darted around the room, examining all the new faces. When the girl's hollow eyes met her own, Kristen knew one thing for sure: this girl was special. It almost seemed like she knew something that no one else knew. Something the class should be in on. If this all were a book, Kristen had a feeling that this girl would be the main character. Or a very important character.

Michelle? That sounds familiar...........

After that, things passed by in a blur. Evan was seated next to her and turned down the gum she offered, Michelle was seated beside Marcus, something weird happened to Evan as they read through the history textbook, Kristen got yelled at for not paying attention in class.

What the heck made Evan cry during history class?

Anyway, the class was surprised that the two new students also had birthdays on halloween.

Despite that, Evan got some weird looks from everyone. Kristen, like everyone else, decided that this kid was weird. He was worlds apart from his sister.

Oh, and one last thing: Ms. Smith's eyebrows are the bushiest eyebrows on earth.


End file.
